universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Steve
Steve is a medium-weight fighter who mostly relies on close-range combat, along with a surprisingly good neutral game thanks to his special moves. However, his main weaknesses lie in his lack of range and easily interruptible recovery. = Special Attacks Neutral B - Wooden Log Places a log. Up to three can be placed, and they can be stacked on each other. Can be broken by attacks. Side B - Minecart Gets in a Minecart and rides forward. Up B - Ender Pearl Throws an Ender Pearl up and teleports to the nearest surface that can be stood on (within a certain radius). Down B - Cobblestone Block Places a cobblestone block. When used in mid-air, it will fall, but boost Steve upwards. Final Smash - Creative Mode Steve enters Creative, making him invunerable to attacks. He will automatically fly around the stage, firing random projectiles at enemies and summoning temporary mobs to help him fight. This will last for 8 seconds, after which Steve will respawn at the top of the stage (with no stock loss). KOSFX KOSFX1: Oof! KOSFX2: Oof! Star KOSFX: silent Screen KOSFX: silent Taunts Up: Puts on a Creeper head and makes a Creeper noise. Sd: Eats a cookie, looks around, then refocuses. Dn: Sleeps on a bed for a few seconds. Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: Lose/Clap: Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *Jab - A standard punch. Can be used three times in a rapid succession. The third jab throws a potion. *Dash Attack- Swipes upward with an iron hoe. Tilt Attacks *Side- Retrieves a chest, opens it, and closes it quickly. It can absorb projectiles. *Up- Swings an axe. *Down- Hits the ground with an iron shovel. Smashes *Side- Summons a door, then opens it quickly away from himself. *Up- Swings a sign upwards. *Down- Uses two Flint and Steels, one in each hand, to create fires around himself. Has a small burning effect, similar to PK Fire. Aerials *N-Air - Does a somersault while holding random blocks in both hands. *F-Air - Holds a piston away from himself, then activates it. *B-Air - Uses a shield to quickly bash an enemy. *U-Air - Jabs a diamond sword upwards. *D-Air - Drops an anvil downwards. Reduces Steve's current horizontal airspeed when used. Grabs, Throws *Grab- Uses a fishing rod to grab opponents. It's not a tether grab, as the rod stays in it's "item" form. *Pummel- Uses an iron pickaxe to rapidly jab at an opponent. *Forward- Spins around and throws the opponent, similar to Mario's back-throw. *Back- Spins around and throws the opponent, similar to Mario's back-throw. *Up- Summons a piston which launches the foe into the air. *Down- Uses a block of TNT. Others *Ledge attack: Quickly fires an arrow from a crossbow as he gets up. *Getup attack: Hops up a small amount and spins around. Pros & Cons Pros *Steve possesses a decent neutral game, as his neutral and down specials allow him to counter camping opponents with projectiles. *His up special may teleport Steve onto a different platform than what the opponent may be expecting, allowing Steve to avoid edge-guarding. *Steve's edgeguarding game itself is strong, with the ability to drop blocks with his downspecial or to use his down air to drop an anvil onto recovering opponents. *True to his home game's combat mechanics, Steve has excellent frame data, with most of his attacks coming out before frame 7. Cons *Steve has poor range, with his back-aerial being one of the worst attacks in the game in terms of range, being only rivaled by Little Mac's aerials. This worsens his lack of reliable KO options. *As for his KO options, most of his attacks only kill at percents above 130 percent, causing Steve to over-rely on his edgeguarding game. *Steve lacks a proper projectile, with his up special barely dealing any damage and only going in a straight angle. *While his airspeed and frame data is great, his dashing speed is surprisingly underwhelming. Icon Creeper Face Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat An iron helmet from Minecraft. Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Description TBA Wiimote Sound N/A Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance Pit: Who is THAT? Palutena: I have no data on this fighter. I can't believe it! Viridi: It must be an intruder from another dimension! Pit: Whoever it is, the goal remains the same: to fight and win! Trivia *Steve is one of the few characters in the game that can place large but destructible obstacles on the stage. Category:Playable Characters Category:Minecraft Category:Silent Characters Category:Blue Category:Dark Blue Category:Brown Category:Black Characters Category:Adult Category:Sorta Human Category:Miners Category:Mojang Category:Team Toon Category:WageGannon6 Favorite Category:Kenneth1chase Favorite Category:Wikia Contributor Favorite Category:Lojo Favorite Category:The Pinkie Show Category:People called Steve Category:Not Blue's Clues Category:SMG4 Category:Smash Bros Lawl Alpha Category:Super Lawl Bros. Brawl:Omega & Alpha Category:Not Wii Sports Category:TSLMasterYT Favourite Category:TSLMasterYT's list of characters he liked in his childhood Category:DLC Characters Category:Blocky Characters Category:Shadow North`s favourite Category:Fortnite Haters Category:People who killed Fortnite Category:All Star Battlemania Category:Universal Crusade Category:Strong Character Category:Cartoon Fight Club